Our Summer Holiday Job
by I'm a Leprechaun
Summary: That psycho guy with fuzzy black caterpillars for eyebrows and with an obsession with green tight clothing is back again. This time ordering chips with his burger that he ordered 5 minutes ago. There are things called value meals you know.


Well I've been meaning to write up a fan fiction for ages but I'm a procrastinator and I'm scared no one's going to like it but I had a burst of courage today so here I am!

IMPORTANT NOTE: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all work at a place called Bon Bon's Burgers and they have the night shift.

Disclaimer: Even if I said I owned Naruto no one would believe me anyway.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

It's almost freaking 40C in here and I'm sweating like a pig. It's 9 o'clock at night. I must look really frightening to the customers because I look like I have just escaped from an asylum with the crazy look on my face. Well you would be too if you've been listening to Naruto and Sasuke bickering over_lettuce _and other crazy crap for **2 HOURS. **My hair is coming out of the stupid hairnet _again _and that psycho guy with fuzzy black caterpillars for eyebrows and with an obsession with green tight clothing is back again. This time ordering chips with his burger that he ordered 5 minutes ago. I just told him if he knows there are such things called value meals that exist.

"What's that? You knew but you wanted to see my youthful face again? Oh go to hell, I really don't need this right now. NEXT!"

Ok I know what your thinking. That was too harsh but I've already tried being polite and tone deaf to his voice but he doesn't get it. So far he has ordered a frozen coke, a chocolate muffin, a chocolate fudge waffle cone ice cream, large lemonade, a cheeseburger and chips ALL SEPERATELY. Plus he's been here since 6 o'clock.

Oh that's fantastic! What does he want this time.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

Ok just ignore what the idiot next to you is saying, I know he screams in your ear and it takes 100 self control not to slam his face against the grill but let's just analyse the situation to take your mind off the annoying dobe.

One, I am working at Bon Bon's Burgers with Naruto and Sakura

Two, I am in charge of preparing the burgers with Naruto for the customers

Three, I am now working on Rock Lee's second cheese burger in 5 minutes

Four, I am working at this place because my parents thought it would be a good idea to get a job over the summer holidays so I can earn some money to spend on the up coming school trip.

Five I just dropped the meat patty on the floor by accident because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.

….

….

Shit

* * *

Naruto's POV 

Ahhh, it's too hot today. My uniform is sticking to my skin and it's really itchy. Fuzzy Brows' is back again to talk to Sakura and I can tell that she's getting pissed off. Sakura's hand just reached down to grab the butter knife from under the counter.

I _should_ do something to stop it from getting serious.

…. Nah.

Sasuke just dropped Fuzzy Brows' meat patty. Sakura has started to slowly lift the plastic butter knife. Crap! What do I do, _what do I do? _

"Sasuke! It's an emergency, you can't make another one now! Quick just blow the dust off meat patty and no one will know. Sakura's gonna kill Fuzzy Brows if you don't hurry up!"

I quickly snatched the meat patty off the ground and shook it a bit so that the bits of dirt and grime fell off. Sasuke is protesting that Fuzzy Brows is going to die either way from eating the toxic meat patty or getting stabbed to death with the butter by Sakura. So they should just let Sakura kill him and therefore they won't get in trouble.

Trouble my ass. I can see where this is going, they're going to kill Fuzzy Brows and make ME clean up after the body because they would say that they did all the hard work so I should get the cleaning up job.

No way am I touching that psycho green thing.

I shoved the meat patty into the burger and wrapped it up with my awesome wrapping skills and gave to Sakura while gently removing the plastic butter knife from her hand.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto just handed the cheeseburger to Fuzzy Brows. That is the equivalent of signing your own death wish. The floor here is filthy. It's so filthy that we don't even need insect or rat poisoning to keep the pests away because they all DIE when they touch the floor. My life is officially over. Why couldn't he just let Sakura take care of the green thing? WHY?

Ok take a deep breath; everything is going to be just fine. Fuzzy Brows will not get food poisoning.

* * *

The next night…

Sakura's POV

Fuzzy Brows did not come to Bon Bon's Burger today. There are no customers here right now and I am on my break. There was a guy who ordered ice cream through the drive thru on his bicycle and I thought that was funny. Sasuke and Naruto are both extremely quiet and I get paid today. I think today is the best day of my life.

BEEP BEEP goes my phone.

I have a message from Tenten! Yay!

This is what Tenten's text message said.

Hey I'm sorry I couldn't come to your work today. Lee got food poisoning but he doesn't know where from so I'm visiting him in hospital. See you another time. Love 1010.

Ahh well, good thing I don't know who Tenten's friend is.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

"Hey Sakura, who's the message from?" I ask. It's from one of her friends called Tenten. Something about how Lee got food poisoning from somewhere he doesn't know and is in hospital.

My brain is processing this new bit of information.

LeeFuzz Brows

Lee does not know _where_ he got food poisoning.

Sasuke and I are safe.

THIS CAUSES FOR A **CELEBRATION!!!**

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

I will not be accused for murder. I will not go to jail. I will not get my forehead poked by my older brother for being stupid. Naruto is celebrating by trying to drink as much frozen coke as he can from the frozen coke machine. He is a nut case. If our boss found out we would all be fired for sure.

No, I will not get fired. My older brother will not poke me on my forehead.

"Naruto step away from the frozen coke because you'll get us all fired." I stated calmly to him.

Who cares he says. I CARE! Sakura obviously cares as well because she's starting to throw a fit.

Ok take a deep breath; everything is going to be just fine. Just separate Naruto from the frozen coke machine.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR WHAT SASUKE SAID! WE'RE GOING TO GET FIRED IF YOU DON'T STOP!" well, there goes my temper. Naruto can be so annoying sometimes. No matter how many times you hit him, he just gets even dumber. It's like talking to a brick wall._Nothing gets through._

I just hope I don't get fired because of him. My father is going to go ballistic on me.

Oh my god.

The boss's office door just opened.

I'm in deep trouble now.

Naruto's POV 

I was drinking to my hearts content when all of a sudden…

"BRAIN FREEZE! Arg my head is caning." Then like after the pain of the brain freeze didn't hurt as much anymore, I went to drink more when some _party crasher_ came and pulled me away from the frozen coke machine! And I was like _how dare he _but then when I looked up it was my boss.

Now I wish that I never touched the machine.

My boss was looking at me with his _ultra death glare of doom_, Sakura was hyperventilating in the background and Sasuke was pretending that the paper napkin on the bench was the most interesting thing in the world. Great, now the other workers have come out to stare at us.

"Your behaviour is despicable Uzumaki! I don't want filth like you working here anymore! YOU'RE FIRED!" said my boss; well technically he's not my boss anymore. Then he turned to Sasuke and Sakura and said that they're fired too because they didn't do anything to stop me. Sasuke was no longer staring at the paper napkin but was glaring at me and was speaking with his eyes. This is what his eyes said….

"_I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully, and if you somehow manage to get away from me I'm going to hunt you down and kill you AS YOU SLEEP."_

_Gulp._

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I just got fired.

I don't believe this.

Did I do something wrong in the past 16 years that I have been living!

No! I will not give up my uniform! I have worked here since the very beginning of the holidays and I am getting paid tonight! I even earned the best employee of the week!

"You can't do this to **meeee**!" I scream at my boss. "I have been working here since the beginning of the summer holidays whereas**these two** were only employed **last week**!" I point at Sasuke and Naruto "Why do **I** have to get **fired** because of something **he** did, I didn't do anything wrong!" I feel like crying. I really _really_ do. My boss is telling me some crap I can't hear because I'm sobbing too loudly. I violently undo my 'best employee of the week' badge and peg it at my used-to-be-boss.

"TAKE THAT!" I scream and it totally misses him and hits the picture of the cheeseburger meal from the menus above him because I can't see a thing through my tears.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

I grabbed the paper napkin and handed it to Sakura and pulled her and Naruto out of that horrid place and dragged them over to our bus stop. Because our shift ended an hour earlier than usual the next bus didn't come until another half hour. So here I am sitting between a girl who is crying with pink hair and is blowing her nose really loudly on a paper napkin and a blonde idiot with a dazed expression on his face, which is shining because of the sticky frozen coke that missed his mouth when he tried to drink it.

Plus I have to sit with these two for the next half hour.

…

…

Somebody shoot me.

Half an hour later….

Well we're on the bus home now, all three of us sitting in the empty bus in the back seat. Sakura is sniffing occasionally and Naruto hasn't said a word _yet. _I guess the shock of getting fired is still sinking in.

"You know what?" I decide to break the silence which is not like me at all " It wasn't any fun working there anyway, we'll all find a better job soon."

"You're right Sasuke, that guy had bad body odour. Who would want to work for a guy like him anyway." Naruto says getting back to his usual self.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Sakura mumbles.

"Yeah of course you can Sakura." Says Naruto.

"When we do apply for another job, will you guys apply with me so we could work at the same place again?" asked Sakura.

"It's a promise!" grins Naruto and I just smirk and say HN at her. Sakura smiles one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen and I know whatever job we get next it's going to be even better.

THE END!

* * *

Ok, well I hoped you enjoyed it.

Maybe you don't know what a frozen coke is so some different words for a frozen coke is slushie or slurpy.

I hope you could understand what I said. My English might be weird because I live in Australia and I think that American English and Australian English is different so I'm sorry if you didn't get some bits.


End file.
